onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rettet Henry
& | regisseur = | vor = | nach = }} „Rettet Henry“ ist die neunte Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Während Henrys Leben auf dem Spiel steht, muss versucht werden, Pan daran zu hindern, die ganze magische Kraft des Herzens des am innigsten Glaubenden zu erlangen. In der Vergangenheit von Storybrooke entschließt sich Regina, eine Leere in ihrem Leben zu füllen und nimmt sich vor, mit Mr. Golds Hilfe ein Baby zu adoptieren. Inhalt Während Henrys Leben am seidenen Faden hängt, muss Peter Pan daran gehindert werden, übermächtig zu werden. In Storybrooke, einige Jahre zuvor, will Regina mit Mr. Golds Hilfe ein Kind adoptieren. Der Fluch zieht über die Märchenwelt und Reginas Kutsche fährt ihm davon. Sie besucht Rumpelstilzchen in seiner Gefängniszelle, um mit ihrem Erfolg anzugeben, doch Rumpelstilzchen ist unbeeindruckt und erinnert sie daran, dass sie für den Fluch ihren Vater umbringen musste. Außerdem erinnert er sie an die Tochter der Charmings, die immer noch ihr Happy End zerstören kann. Regina wird zornig und meint, sie hätte alles, was sie jemals wollte, doch Rumpelstilzchen entgegnet, sie hätte ein Loch in ihrem Herzen und würde eines Tages zu ihm kommen, um etwas dagegen zu machen. Dann überrascht er sie, indem er ihr klar macht, dass er alles erreicht habe, was er wollte, und genau dort sei, wo er sein will. Emma, Neal und Regina versuchen Henry aufzuwecken, doch er rührt sich nicht. Als Pan hinter ihnen wieder auftaucht, versucht Emma ihn mit dem Schwert zu erwischen, doch er weicht ihr aus. Er zeigt ihnen Pandoras Box und erklärt, dass Gold darin eingesperrt ist. Dann fliegt er davon und Henrys Eltern versichern ihrem bewusstlosen Sohn, dass alles gut werden wird. Archie Hopper kommt zu Regina in ihr Büro und vermutet, dass sie seine therapeutischen Dienste benötigt. Sie fühlt sich erst angegriffen, gibt dann aber zu, dass sie sich leer fühlt. Durch Archies Nachfragen kommt sie schließlich auf den Gedanken, ein Kind zu adoptieren, damit sie jemanden hat, mit dem sie ihr Happy End teilen kann. Sie geht zu Gold in sein Geschäft und bittet ihn um Hilfe bei der Adoption eines Babys, da er unbürokratische Wege kennt, so etwas schnell zu erreichen. Er fragt sie zweifelnd, ob sie wirklich bereit ist für ein Kind, doch sie lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Regina spricht einen Zauber über Henrys Körper aus, um ihn zu konservieren. Emma und Neal beraten, was sie tun können, doch Regina fährt ihnen dazwischen und meint, sie hätten keine Ahnung. Emma gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sie weiß, wie sie sich fühlt, schließlich ist sie auch Henrys Mutter. Regina entgegnet, bei Emma wäre es anders, da diese nicht nur Henry habe, sondern auch ihre Eltern, Neal und Hook. Henry ist jedoch alles, was Regina habe. Emma übergibt ihr daraufhin die Führung über Henrys Rettung und sie beraten weiter. Neal meint, Peter Pan sei schon vorher mächtig gewesen, doch nun mit Henrys Herz könnte er unbesiegbar sein. Da sieht Regina auf Emmas Schwert Pans Blut. Sie hat ihn vorher also doch verletzt. Regina kommt zu dem Schluss, dass wenn Pan bluten kann, er auch sterblich ist. Emma, Neal und Regina haben Henry zurück ins Lager gebracht und die Charmings und Hook erklärt, was passiert ist. Der Konservierungsspruch wird nur noch etwa eine Stunde halten, sie stehen also unter Zeitdruck. Regina will auf die Verlorenen Jungs losgehen, um zu erfahren, wo Pan sich versteckt, doch sie reagieren nicht auf ihre Drohungen. Emma hält Regina auf und meint, sie müsste diese Kinder nicht bedrohen, sondern ihnen nur das geben, was alle Kinder wollen: Eine Mutter. Regina kommt zu Gold, der gute Nachrichten für sie hat. Eine Adoption in Boston hat nicht funktioniert und nun braucht ein kleiner Junge ein neues Zuhause. Kurze Zeit später befindet sich Regina bereits in Boston in der Adoptionsagentur und preist ihr Leben in Storybrooke an. Der Anwalt meint, sie hätten bereits alles besprochen, doch sie müsse wissen, dass es sich um eine Inkognito-Adoption handle, sie also niemals die leiblichen Eltern kontaktieren könne. Regina erklärt sich einverstanden und kann endlich ihr Baby sehen. Sie nimmt ihn glücklich in die Arme und nennt ihn Henry, nach ihrem verstorbenen Vater. Emma verspricht den Verlorenen Jungs, dass sie ihnen nicht wehtun wird. Sie erzählt, dass sie auch einmal so verloren war wie sie alle, doch sie habe ihre Familie wieder gefunden und das könnte ihnen auch passieren. Felix ist absolut loyal zu Pan, doch Emma sagt ihnen die Wahrheit über Henrys Herz und einige Jungs beginnen zu zweifeln, obwohl Felix ihnen droht. Schließlich fragt einer, ob Emma ihnen wirklich ein Zuhause geben könnte, was Emma bejaht. Die Jungs verraten, wo Peter Pan sich versteckt hält. Regina ist mit Henry in Grannys Diner und er hört nicht auf zu weinen. Granny gibt ihr den Rat, es mit einer Geschichte zu versuchen, damit er sich an ihre Stimme gewöhnt. Regina beginnt zu erzählen, doch er macht ein Bäuerchen und ruiniert ihre Jacke. Sie bringt Henry zu Doktor Whale, der das Baby untersucht und meint, es sei alles mit ihm in Ordnung. Regina will weitere Untersuchungen, was er jedoch ablehnt. Er meint, falls wirklich ein gesundheitliches Problem besteht, wären die medizinischen Daten der leiblichen Eltern hilfreich. Regina verlässt den Untersuchungsraum und telefoniert mit Sidney, damit er ihr auf illegalem Wege die Daten über Henrys Eltern beschafft. Sie übergibt Henry an Mary Margaret zum Aufpassen, während sie telefoniert. Als sie mit dem Telefonat fertig ist, findet sie Henry seelenruhig in Mary Margarets Armen vor. Regina nimmt ihr Henry aus den Armen, woraufhin er sofort wieder zu schreien beginnt. Sie vermutet, dass nicht Henry das Problem ist, sondern sie selbst. Neal, David und Hook beschließen die Verlorenen Jungs und Henry auf die Jolly Roger zu bringen, während Regina, Emma und Mary Margaret sich auf die Suche nach Pan machen. Baby Henry weint immer noch und Regina ist am Verzweifeln. Plötzlich hört er auf zu weinen und sie ist überglücklich, als Sidney sie anruft und ihr die versprochenen Informationen faxt. Sie liest das Fax und ist entsetzt. Sie läuft zu Gold und erklärt ihm zornig, dass sie herausgefunden habe, dass Henrys Mutter vor achtzehn Jahren als Baby in den Wäldern vor Storybrooke gefunden wurde. Sie versucht aus Gold Informationen über Henrys Mutter herauszufinden, weil sie vermutet, dass es sich um die Retterin handelt, doch Gold hat keine Ahnung, wovon sie spricht. Er kann sich an nichts erinnern, doch Regina glaubt ihm nicht. Sie beschließt, dass Henry zurück nach Boston muss. Regina, Emma und Mary Margaret kommen aus dem Wald und finden auf einem Felsen Pandoras Box. Mary Margaret will danach greifen, weil sie Gold brauchen, damit David nach Hause kann, doch sie wird von Lianen an einen Baum gefesselt, ebenso wie Regina und Emma. Pan kommt aus dem Wald und erklärt den gefesselten Frauen, dass sie nur im Tod wieder mit Henry vereint sein können. Regina bringt Henry zu dem Adoptionsanwalt zurück und er versichert ihr, dass Henry in den besten Händen sein wird, da sie bereits eine neue Familie für ihn haben. Er gibt ihr eine Minute, um sich zu verabschieden, und sie nimmt ihn noch einmal in die Arme. Der Anwalt kommt wieder ins Büro zurück und Regina hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Sie will Henry nicht aufgeben und verspricht, ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Sie verlässt mit Henry die Agentur. Der Anwalt spricht mit der Familie, die er bereits für Henry ausgesucht hatte, und erklärt ihnen, die Mutter habe ihre Meinung geändert. John und Michael verlassen zornig das Büro und meinen, dass Pan nicht erfreut sein wird, dass sie Henry verloren haben. Peter Pan erklärt den drei Frauen, dass sie an den Baum gefesselt sind, weil sie so viel aus ihrer Vergangenheit bedauern. Er erzählt seine Geschichte mit diesem Baum und enthüllt, dass er hier seinen Sohn Rumpelstilzchen verlassen habe. Peter Pan erinnert sie an all ihre Schuldgefühle. Emma habe Henry verlassen und Mary Margaret habe ihre Tochter aufgegeben. Dann wendet er sich an Regina und meint, sie müsste am meisten von allen bereuen. Regina sagt, er habe Recht, aber sie bedauert überhaupt nichts. Sie reißt sich problemlos von den Lianen los und befreit so auch Emma und Mary Margaret. Regina reißt Pan Henrys Herz heraus und sagt, sie habe nichts zu bereuen, da all ihre schrecklichen Taten sie zu ihrem Sohn geführt haben. Pan fällt zu Boden. Regina hält Henrys Herz und nimmt Pandoras Box. Regina, Emma und Mary Margaret betreten die Jolly Roger und laufen zu Henry, wo sie ihm sein Herz zurück geben. Er wacht auf und Emma und Regina umarmen ihn überglücklich, während Hook, David, Mary Margaret und Neal ihn willkommen heißen. Hook meint, er solle sich in der Kapitänskajüte ausruhen und Regina sagt, dass sie ihn zu Bett bringt. Archie ist bei Regina und die beiden bewundern Henry. Archie meint, er freue sich für sie, dass alles so gut ausgegangen sei. Regina sagt, sie mache sich Sorgen, dass Henrys leibliche Mutter eines Tages zurückkommen könne, um ihr Henry wegzunehmen. Archie rät ihr, sich nicht vor der Zukunft zu fürchten, sondern im Hier und Jetzt zu leben. Regina besucht mit Henry das Grab ihres Vaters und erzählt ihm eine Geschichte, wie ein junger Prinz zu einer Königin gekommen sei und sie glücklich gemacht habe. Währenddessen braut sie einen Trank, der sie all ihre Ängste vergessen lässt. Sie trinkt den Trank und nimmt Henry glücklich in die Arme. Regina deckt Henry in der Kapitänskajüte zu. Dann spricht sie einen Zauber aus und er fragt, was sie gemacht habe. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ihm nun nie wieder jemand sein Herz wegnehmen könne. Er bedankt sich bei ihr und sie küsst ihn Gutenacht. Dann verlässt sie die Kajüte. Plötzlich kommt Pan durchs Fenster herein und zieht ein Messer. Neal öffnet Pandoras Box und lässt seinen Vater frei. Neal und Gold umarmen sich. Gold fragt sofort nach Henry und sein Sohn versichert ihm, dass es Henry gut geht und entschuldigt sich, dass er die Motive seines Vaters angezweifelt hat. Neal will wissen, warum er verheimlicht hat, dass Pan sein Vater ist, und Gold erklärt, er habe sich geschämt, weil er genau wie Pan ist, da sie beide ihre Söhne verlassen haben. Neal sagt, Gold sei nicht wie Pan, denn er habe schließlich immer nach seinem Sohn gesucht. Emma ist glücklich, dass Gold zurück ist, denn nun kann er David heilen und sie können alle zurück nach Storybrooke. Die Charming-Familie umarmt sich glücklich, als Gold eine böse Ahnung hat. In der Kapitänskajüte will Peter Pan Henry das Herz herausreißen, aber durch Reginas Magie gelingt es ihm nicht. Zornig beginnt Pan Henrys Schatten abzureißen, als plötzlich Gold in der Kajüte steht und Pandoras Box öffnet, um Pan einzufangen. Pan wird in die Box gezogen, als gleichzeitig seine und Henrys Augen aufleuchten. Dann verschwindet Pan in der Box und Regina kommt aufgelöst in die Kajüte, um sich zu versichern, dass es Henry gut geht. Gold sagt, sie habe ihn gut erzogen, da er ein starker Junge sei. Neal und Emma bereiten eine Kanone vor, in die sie die Kokosnuss mit Pans Schatten stecken. Der Schatten wird hinauskatapultiert, wo Regina ihn in einem magischen Netz fängt und ihn in ein Segel verwandelt, durch welches die Jolly Roger fliegen kann. Die Jolly Roger hebt in den Himmel ab. David spricht mit Emma und meint, er hatte zu Beginn seine Zweifel gehabt, ob ein Bösewicht, eine Böse Königin, ein Pirat und die Charming-Familie zusammenarbeiten könnten, aber es habe toll funktioniert, weil Emma sie geführt habe. Tinker Bell tritt an Wendy heran und die beiden freuen sich, dass sie endlich frei sind. Wendy gibt ihr den letzten Pixie-Staub, den sie gesammelt hat, und meint, sie glaube an Tinker Bell, doch die Fee erwidert betrübt, sie habe keine Magie mehr. Währenddessen kommt Henry nach oben, um frische Luft zu schnappen, und trifft auf Neal. Neal versichert ihm, dass sie zwar noch nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, aber er jetzt immer für Henry da sein wird. Die beiden umarmen sich. Tinker Bell geht zu Regina und sagt, sie sei froh, dass diese ihren Sohn zurück bekommen und Recht gehabt habe: Die Böse Königin kann lieben. Regina stimmt ihr zu und zeigt ihr den plötzlich leuchtenden Pixie-Staub. Dann verlöscht der Schimmer wieder. Regina sagt der Fee, dass sie noch Magie in sich und für einen Moment daran geglaubt habe, weshalb der Pixie-Staub geleuchtet hat. Henry setzt sich zu Felix und bietet ihm etwas zu essen an, doch Felix lehnt ab. Er ist immer noch loyal gegenüber Pan. Henry sagt, Felix solle sich keine Sorgen machen, denn Peter Pan würde immer gewinnen. Felix ist fassungslos, als ihm klar wird, dass Peter Pan mit Henry den Platz getauscht hat und sich nun in Henrys Körper befindet, während Henry in Pandoras Box eingeschlossen ist. Henry lächelt und meint, er sei bereit für ein Spiel. Wissenswertes * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt den Schatten. Besetzung en:Save Henry Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3